Cortex Chaos
by AK1028
Summary: Cortex is comforted by his feelings about fighting on the side of good the way he did in "Crash Twin Sanity" and being on the side of evil. Things only get worse when Cortex disappears and N. Brio takes over his evil empire. AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Cortex Chaos**

_Summary: Following the true timeline, we see the after effects of "Crash Twin Sanity" and I think what should've happened to Cortex. This is an__alternate__universe; following the true Crash Bandicoot timeline and not my stories. This takes place a few months after "Crash Twin Sanity". __Anyways, to be more specific, this takes place a few months after "Crash Tag Team Racing".__This story is taking the idea from the cancelled video game, where Cortex would've been in the main player._

_I'm just putting in my ideas and subtracting the game play. I own nothing except for this story and any OCs I mention._

* * *

It had been a few months after the Evil Twins incident. Everything went back to normal two months afterwards, when everyone competed for the deed to Von Clutch's Motor World. Crash wounded up winning the deed and giving it back to Von Clutch but that wasn't what was bothering Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex. Lately, the evil scientist couldn't get what happened between him, his mortal enemy: Crash Bandicoot, and his niece: Nina Tabitha Cortex out of his head during the time of the Evil Twins attack.

Cortex was up by dawn's early light but he refused to get out of his bed. He hadn't even changed or taken a shower yet. He was just lying down on his bed, in his pajamas and totally confused. His thoughts were going faster than a bullet train in Tokyo. Cortex groaned as he thought, _'Why…why did I help Crash defeat the Evil Twins? What was I thinking? Why did I wish that I could see Victor and Maurtiz again?'_

Cortex then had another questions, _'Did that cause Victor and Maurtiz to return? Why did I drag Nina into it? Did I ruin her chance to become truly evil? Did I want her to be evil in the first place? Why did I enjoy working with Crash? Why did I feel…right…when I was working with Crash?' _Cortex's heart wasn't helping matters either. It was pounding ever since the whole experience had happened and hadn't stopped since.

Cortex wouldn't dare to admit it to his evil cohorts that he enjoyed being on the side of good and helping Crash defeat the Evil Twins. Meanwhile, Uka-Uka had called a meeting of all the villains in the lair. Everyone was present: N. Trophy, N. Brio, N. Gin, Tiny, Dingodile, and Ripper Roo. The only person that wasn't there was Cortex. Uka-Uka demanded, "Why isn't Cortex here?" "I'm so sorry, Uka-Uka," N. Gin answered, shaking his head. He then added, "But the master hasn't been feeling well."

Just hearing this, everyone in the room perked up. N. Trophy stated, suspicious, "How very odd." N. Brio responded, "And that statement matches Cortex perfectly." Tiny looked over at Dingodile and Ripper Roo. He said, scratching his head, "Tiny confused." Uka-Uka dismissed the three mutants as he just wanted to talk to the three scientists in the room. Uka-Uka stated, "I believe that it is time that we fire Cortex."

"I happen to agree," N. Trophy responded, "he hasn't been himself since he teamed up with the Bandicoot." N. Brio nodded with the evil time master. N. Gin defended, "But the master has been trying his hardest." N. Brio pointed out, "If I may, his best certainly didn't win you that amusement park that Von Clutch was offering two months ago." N. Trophy nodded in agreement with the evil chemist. "We had to deal with Bandicoots, you know," N. Gin hissed.

N. Gin always defended Cortex for some reason or another. N. Brio looked up at Uka-Uka and said, "You know, maybe I should take over for Dr. Cortex." N. Gin got up from the table, upset. "What," N. Gin said, "You can't lead us to victory like the master." Uka-Uka shook his head (?) which also shook his bones. Uka-Uka stated, "Face it, N. Gin. Cortex is washed up. Perhaps it is best that he leaves and we do try N. Brio. Nina is still too young and we don't know if she is still evil like us or not."

N. Gin was crushed. His master being tossed aside like garbage…it didn't seem very fair. N. Gin wouldn't admit it but Cortex was his friend. N. Gin excused himself, lying that the food that N. Brio had served had gotten to him. N. Gin snuck out and knocked on Cortex's door. "Cortex," asked N. Gin, "Can I come in?" When there was no answer; N. Gin got worried and he opened the door.

To his utter shock, Cortex was gone. N. Gin looked around the room and noticed that there was no note, none of Cortex's clothes were gone, and nothing was out of place which meant there was no struggle. Cortex was just…gone. N. Gin ran back to the table and yelled, "He's gone!" "Who," Uka-Uka asked. "Cortex," N. Gin answered, "He's gone!"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, Coco was working on a new invention while Crunch was working out and Crash was napping. Aku-Aku was watching over them, feeling very proud of his adopted family. Suddenly, strange mutants appeared out of nowhere and attacked our Bandicoot heroes. Aku-Aku was surprised by this. The island protector asked, very confused, "What in the world?" Two of the mutants grabbed Coco and Crunch. Coco yelled, "Hey, let me go!"

"That goes double for me," Crunch yelled. Crash quickly sprang into action and he was able to save Crunch by spinning into the mutant that held his cousin. At the exact same time, the mutants were about to escape with Coco. But the mutant holding Coco had tripped and let go of her. Coco was unharmed and she got out of the mutants grip. Aku-Aku asked, "Coco, Crunch; are you two alright?" "Yeah, I'm okay," Crunch answered. "Same here," Coco stated.

She paused and asked, "But what made that mutant trip?" "Just some rope," a voice answered. The Bandicoots turned around and saw that a man was coming over to them. The man was wearing a black cloak, protecting his identity - from some reason or another - and he was holding some rope. Crash spoke in his usual gibberish but it sounded like he asked, _"Who are you?"_The man answered, turning away from them, "I have no name so please call me Stephen."

With that, he went into the forest and disappeared. Aku-Aku observed, "It seems we have a new ally and a new problem." Coco stated, "Crash, you and Aku-Aku better head out into the jungle and investigate while I examine one of those mutants." Crunch groaned, "And let me guess, you want me to help." "You know it," said the genius Bandicoot. "Sounds like a plan to me," said Aku-Aku, "Let's go Crash." Crash gave the mask a thumb up and babbled a bit as they went into the jungle.

After the two left the jungle, they happened upon Ripper Roo, cackling up a storm with his TNT and Nitro boxes behind him. Aku-Aku asked, "This joker again? Is Cortex buying the farm?" Crash shrugged and babbled in his usual gibberish. Ripper Roo tosses down his TNT boxes along with his Nitro boxes. Crash avoided them and triggered the TNT box closest to Ripper Roo. The box exploded and damaged Ripper Roo. The battle went on like that for at least two more times.

Ripper Roo was finally defeated and he lay down on the ground. Thanks to Crash, Ripper Roo looked very beat up. Aku-Aku stated, "It seems Cortex is pulling out the classics." Crash gibbered something which sounded like, _"But why?"_ Aku-Aku replied, "I do not know, Crash. All I do know is that we shall stop Cortex once and for all this time." The news that Ripper Roo was defeated spread quickly and reached the evil castle just as fast. N. Gin perked up at this news.

If Crash was on the case with Aku-Aku, the south Australian Bandicoot was going to assume that Cortex was behind the whole plot when clearly he wasn't. N. Gin was loyal to Cortex but he was also loyal to Uka-Uka as well. N. Gin finally made up his mind and when over to Tiny. Tiny wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer as N. Gin well knew when they raced against Emperor Velo the 27th and Tiny actually...ate his belly button scraps. N. Gin grimaced at the memory.

But there was something else about Tiny. N. Gin knew that the tiger was also very loyal to Cortex. Tiny had proved that many times over so N. Gin knew that Tiny could be trusted compared to N. Brio and N. Trophy. The chemist and the evil time lord wanted the power of Cortex's empire for the longest time. Granted, N. Gin wasn't very loyal to Cortex during the Evil Twins incident. N. Gin had teamed up with N. Brio and N. Trophy, possessed by his own greed.

N. Gin hated it and that's why he figured that he chewed both of them out the day Cortex had disappeared. Then there was Nina. Nina had been informed by N. Gin himself that Cortex had disappeared. Naturally, that surprised the Goth like girl. She wasn't that close to Cortex, due to the fact that she angry at him for taking her hands when she was very young. But losing the last bit of family she had took a toll on her.

N. Gin offered to take her in after her studies were done but Nina had locked herself in her dorm room at the Academy of Evil. It took her best friend and a ghost student, Gus Galvon, to get her out. N. Gin hadn't heard anything from the pre-teens but Gus seemed _"untrustworthy"_, so N. Gin left them alone. Anyhow, N. Gin had approached Tiny. N. Gin knew that there was only one way of getting the message out to Crash that Cortex wasn't behind this. N. Gin asked, "Tiny?" Tiny perked up as the rocket scientist asked, "Can you keep a secret?" "Tiny can keep a secret," Tiny answered, nodding.

N. Gin smiled as he told Tiny about Cortex disappearing and that N. Brio was behind the newest plot. Tiny was surprised by this. Tiny stated, "Tiny will avenge Cortex." _'Just make sure that message gets to Crash and things will be okay,'_ N. Gin thought.

* * *

_AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Aku-Aku and Crash continued towards the bay. When the two got to the bay, they saw Tiny standing there. Aku-Aku stated, "Well, if it isn't the strong and smart Tiny Tiger." Tiny responded, "Hey, you take that back!" Aku-Aku replied, "Okay, okay. You're not smart." Tiny said, "That's better." Crash gibbered something to Aku-Aku that sounded like, _"Didn't you just...?"_ The mask said, "Wait for it." Tiny realized that Aku-Aku was insulting him and said, "HEY!"

Tiny then started to throw blocks at the two of them. Using his agile body, Crash avoided the attacks with the greatest of ease. Tiny aimed for Crash again with a big block but a blast from a plasma ray gun destroyed the block. Tiny asked, "Where did that come from? Tiny wanna know!" "It comes from me," said a voice. Crash turned and saw that Stephen had arrived. Aku-Aku stated, "Stephen, you better get out of here!"

Tiny added, "Yeah, bad enough that Cortex is gone and Tiny has to listen to confusing Frankenstein man!" Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"Frankenstein man?"_ Aku-Aku stated, "He must mean N. Brio. That means Cortex is innocent." "And Tiny will make sure that Cortex is avenged," said Tiny. With that, he got another block ready and threw it at the three heroes. Crash, Stephen, and Aku-Aku dodged the attack. Crash looked at Stephen as did Stephen.

The two nodded at the other as Stephen gave Crash a boost. Crash spun around in the air, attacking Tiny with an air spin. Stephen pulled out his plasma blaster and stunned Tiny with it. Crash landed on the ground after doing a cartwheel and the two stood over Tiny, who had been defeated. Aku-Aku floated over and asked, "Are you two alright?" Stephen reassured, "We're fine but it is hard to believe that Cortex is gone."

Aku-Aku nodded his head (?) and replied, "Yes, it does seem rather strange. Cortex has mostly or always been behind these attacks on our island. Something is not right." Crash gibbered something that sounded like,_"But Tiny, ironically, never lies."_ Aku-Aku considered this and said, "You are right about that." Aku-Aku then added, "Let us return to Coco and Crunch and see if they have learned anything about these mutants. You are welcomed to come with us, Stephen."

"It would be an honor," Stephen responded. And with that, the three of them headed back to the Bandicoot house. Unknown to the three heroes, N. Gin had watched the whole thing thanks to one his spy cameras. The rocket scientist was pleased that the word got out to Crash that Cortex wasn't behind the attacks. But, he was a bit mad that they didn't exactly trust Tiny. Then again, Tiny wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

The spy camera then followed Crash, Aku-Aku, and the newest hero on the block back to the Bandicoot house. Upon their return, Coco looked freaked. "Guys, you got to check this out," she exclaimed. Crash, Aku-Aku, and Stephen entered the house as Coco shoved over her microscope. She stated, "The mutants are created from some kind of collagen that only a chemist like N. Brio can get a hold of." Aku-Aku responded, "Then that means that what Tiny was saying was the truth. Cortex isn't behind this."

Crunch questioned, "But if he isn't, then where is Cortex?" Aku-Aku stated, "Perhaps Nina would know where he might be and that means that we might need to take another trip to the Academy of Evil." Stephen turned to Coco and asked, pointing at the microscope, "Do you mind?" "No, go ahead," Coco answered. Stephen leaned in and looked at the slide. Stephen asked, "Coco, have you ever heard of mutagen?" "That stuff that N. Brio drinks all of the time," Coco asked.

Crunch raised an eyebrow and asked, "That dude drinks mutagen?" Crash nodded, speaking a little gibberish that sounded like _"Yep."_ Crunch stuck out his tongue at this as Coco turned to Stephen. She asked, "Well, what about mutagen?" Stephen explained, "The mutagen is in the collagen, it won't be long before these mutants become super powerful and almost unstoppable." "Almost," Coco asked, "What could stop them?" "Just an antidote made out of these ingredients," Stephen answered.

With that, he handed her a list of ingredients. Coco smiled and said, "Perfect, this might do it! I'll get to work on this while you guys go see if Nina knows where Cortex is." Aku-Aku stated, "That sounds like a plan but without Cortex's airship, we can't get there. There are no roads to the school." Coco replied, "Actually, I just made a transporter that can take you straight to the school!" Stephen responded, "That's perfect. Let us go find Nina."

Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"Us? You mean you're coming?"_ "You bet I am," Stephen answered, "I want to save the island too." Crash gibbered something that sounded like a _"Woohoo"_ as Coco fired up the transporter and sent Crash, Aku-Aku, and Stephen. N. Gin perked up at these plans. Nina knew that Cortex was gone like the rest of them so there were no way she knew where he was. N. Gin decided to keep this information to himself.

_'After all,'_ N. Gin thought,_'Uka-Uka doesn't exactly have to know where they are going right now. Nina doesn't mean us any harm.'_ N. Gin then thought of something else. Nina's status was still unknown at this point on whether or not she was an ally or foe. _'Oh no,'_ N. Gin thought, a bit worried.

* * *

_AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen, Crash, and Aku-Aku were transported in front of the Academy of Evil. Aku-Aku informed, "Stephen, Crash and I were here before a few months ago so it is best if you stick with us." Stephen was about to agree when the guard dogs came over to them. Stephen said, "Oh shoot." Stephen pulled out his plasma ray gun and blasted the guard dogs. Stephen stated, "You better go ahead and I'll hold them off." Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"Are you sure?"_

Stephen nodded and answered, "Yes, go!" Crash and Aku-Aku obeyed Stephen's orders and ran into the school. Crash and Aku-Aku entered the school, still running from the guard dogs. However, when the evil students saw the two heroes and started to chase them, trying to get them to leave. Crash was running as fast as he could and Aku-Aku was - I guess you can say - was floating as fast as he could. Finally, the two of them entered a dorm room.

Crash saw a shadow of a girl and went over to it. Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"Nina?"_ But instead of Nina, it was a monster ghost that growled at the two of them. Crash screamed in fear as the monster ghost lunged at him. Crash reacted by kicking his legs up. But the monster ghost went right through Crash's legs and grabbed Crash by the throat. Crash started to choke but quickly spun around and threw the monster ghost off of him.

The monster ghost floated up towards the ceiling and disappeared out of Crash's line of sight. Crash got back to his feet and waited patiently for the monster ghost to reappear. The monster ghost reappeared behind Crash without the Bandicoot's knowledge. Aku-Aku quickly protected Crash's back as the protector of the islands pushed the monster ghost back and away from Crash. Crash gibbered something that sounded like,_"Thank you."_

"You're welcome," said Aku-Aku as he smiled at Crash. Crash looked up and saw that the monster ghost had disappeared yet again. Crash looked around and the monster ghost appeared above them but before the ghost could attack, something happened. Nina had entered the room. "Stop," she commanded. The monster ghost stopped the attacks automatically, showing its loyalty to Nina. Crash looked up and got a good look at Cortex's niece.

She had not change since he had saw her at Von Clutch's Motor World. She was still wearing her school uniform and knee highs. The only big difference was her hair was now past her shoulders. Nina stated, "Return to normal. Crash Bandicoot means us no harm." The monster ghost obeyed and turned back into a boy around Nina's age. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing the same school uniform Nina was, and light white skin.

Aku-Aku asked, "That young boy turned into that monster ghost?" The boy answered, "Watch it, Aku-Aku. I can do it again if I want." "There will be no need, Gus," Nina stated as she approached Crash and Aku-Aku. She added, "Crash and Aku-Aku were just about to leave." Aku-Aku pleaded, "Nina, please. N. Brio has taken over your uncle's evil franchise and we were hoping that you knew where your uncle was."

"Sorry, feathers," Nina replied, in a nasty tone, "But my uncle has disappeared and even I don't know where he is." Nina walked away from them, not looking at them. The boy named Gus floated over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Crash and Aku-Aku heard some crying from Nina. Aku-Aku stated, "It seems that she is upset about this whole thing." Gus replied, "Well, if your only family in this world disappeared, you would be upset too."

Aku-Aku responded, "We are sorry about that, Gus. But if Nina comes with us, we might be able to find some clues to finding Cortex." Gus asked, getting mad, "And why do you want to find her uncle so badly? Because he is a weak villain?" "We are not saying that, Gus," the island mask insisted. Before Gus could say anything else, Stephen was flung into the room. Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"Stephen!" _

Stephen got up and the two students, the mysterious man, the Bandicoot, and the island mask saw a slightly thinner version of Madame Amberely. "You aren't going anywhere," said the principal. Nina fired her grappling hand straight up to the ceiling and jumped up. Nina swung using her grappling arm and hit Madame Amberely hard with a super kick. She fell back as Gus turned into the monster ghost again. Nina stated to the principal, "You longer control me!"

Amberely grunted and said, "Just like your uncle. You're a worm too." "At least I'm getting out now instead of late in the game," Nina replied. The monster ghost came over to Nina and ghost roared in the principal's face. Aku-Aku was impressed that Nina had such a loyal friend...as was Stephen. Gus turned back to normal as Aku-Aku stated, "It seems that you two are on our side." "You know we are," Nina responded. "And we apologize for not telling you sooner," Gus added.

Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"That's okay."_ Stephen went over to Nina and placed his hand on her shoulder. Nina couldn't place it but his touch felt so familiar to her...almost like she knew him. Stephen stated, "Your mother would be proud." Nina perked up as did everyone else. Nina asked, "You know my mother?" Stephen nodded and answered, sounding like he was going to cry, "Yes and you look just like her."

Nina smiled as she blushed but was snapped back as she saw her robotic hands. She stated, "Yeah but I'm sure that my mom didn't have grappling hands." "But that's what makes you special," Gus replied, trying to cheer Nina up. "Listen to your friend, Nina," said Stephen, "He speaks the truth." Nina nodded as Aku-Aku stated, "We better get out of here before we get attacked by more students." Crash gibbered something that sounded like,_ "Good idea."_ With that, they headed out of the school as fast as they could.

* * *

_AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen, Crash, Nina, Gus, and Aku-Aku were running as fast as they could. However, the evil students were right behind them. Madame Amberly was directing the students to grab them, knowing that the traitors should be stopped and destroyed. Gus roared at the students and a ghost wail came out, attacking the students and sending them back. Stephen blasted them with his plasma gun, holding them off. Nina used her grapple hands to go up into the ceiling.

Crash followed her pursuit and grabbed onto her backpack which had slung on before they left her dorm room. Gus floated alongside as did Aku-Aku. Stephen, however, stayed on the ground. Gus yelled, yipping a bit, "Incoming!" Suddenly, paper airplanes were thrown at the five-some. Crash yelled something that sounded like,_ "I remember those!"_ Nina yelped, "Yikes." Stephen held out his hand and out came a white power ball that was made of some kind of magic.

It stopped the paper airplanes. Seeing this surprised Aku-Aku, Crash, Gus, and Nina to the tenth dimension and back. Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"He knows magic?" _"Apparently," Aku-Aku answered, just as surprised. Stephen then threw up a magic shield, which held off the students from pursing them further. "Whoo," Crash shouted something like that. Everyone smiled at this as they got out to the school grounds. Nina and Gus landed on the ground.

Crash got to the ground after jumping off of Nina's backpack and Aku-Aku floated alongside of Crash. "You really know magic," Nina asked Stephen. Stephen shrugged and answered, honestly, "I dabble." Gus stated, his eyes wide, "That is so wicked cool." Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"You __bet__!" _Aku-Aku looked towards the shield and asked, "How long will it be able to hold?" "Not long," Stephen answered, a bit alarmed. Aku-Aku stated, "Then we better get out of here."

Gus replied, seeing the shield going down, "Yeah that would be a good idea." Nina asked, raising an eyebrow, "And how are we getting back?" Crash gibbered something that sounded like, "Wait for Coco." Stephen pointed out, "If we wait for your sister, they'll be all over us like a stink on a skunk." Aku-Aku asked, joking, "Like the one that didn't like walking back and forth?" Nina and Gus both raised an eyebrow at this as Crash turned to Stephen.

Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"You have a plan; Cor, er, Stephen?" _Stephen perked up at this._'Is Crash onto me,' _Stephen thought to himself, worried. Stephen nodded to answer Crash's question. Stephen answered, "Yes but we will need to work fast." Nina raised an eyebrow and asked, "How fast?" "I say we do it fast before they get us," Gus replied, gesturing at the students breaking down the shield. Aku-Aku turned to Stephen and asked, "What's your plan?"

Stephen confessed, "Who said I had one?" Everyone nearly anime face faulted at this as Stephen used his magic to get them out of there. They arrived at the beach a few minutes later, safe and sound. Nina stated, "I have to admit, magic is awesome!" Gus added, "Sure is!" Aku-Aku commented, "With that kind of power on our side, we might just be able to defeat N. Brio." Just then, Stephen sideline Crash. Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"What is it, Stephen?"_

Stephen came straight out and said, "C'mon, Crash. I know that you know that it's me." Crash pretended to act innocent but Stephen was looking (?) straight at him. Crash assumed that Stephen was shooting him a look. Stephen asked, "When did you figure it out?" Crash pointed at Stephen's plasma gun and intimated shooting at things. Stephen translated, "So, you figured it out do to my great aim." Crash nodded as Stephen begged, "Crash, you can't tell anyone of who I am." Crash didn't like it but agreed.

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen, Crash, Nina, Gus, and Aku-Aku were walking back to the houses. Nina turned to Aku-Aku and asked, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" "I believe that you are," Aku-Aku answered. Nina smiled slightly at the guardian mask. In Crash's house; Coco and Crunch were waiting for everyone to return. Coco and Crunch were surprised that they actually came through the door. Coco started to ask, "How did you…?" Nina answered, "We'll explain later."

Aku-Aku stated, "Now we are ready to defeat N. Brio and my brother." Gus placed his hand on Nina's right shoulder, gently. He added, "And afterwards, we can find your uncle, Nin." Nina smiled and hugged her friend. Surprisingly, Nina's hug wasn't as tight as Gus thought it would be. She actually felt...warm. Gus blushed, heavily as Nina's hands didn't feel like grappling hands but like regular hands. Gus couldn't explain it but it all felt right. "Thanks, Gus," Nina said, softly.

Gus' blush grew as broke out of his thoughts. He smiled as he hugged Nina back. Stephen smiled at the sight as Crash just eyed him. Stephen sweated a bit but cleared his throat to break up the hugging Nina and Gus. Crunch asked, "So, what's the plan?" Crash gibbered something that sounded like, _"Who said that we had a plan?" _Everyone all smacked their foreheads, HARD to this. Gus chuckled at this, rather amused.

Nina raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's so funny?" Gus smiled and answered, "That would've been me in the five seconds." Nina groaned, annoyed. Aku-Aku stated, "Well, this is going to be an interesting mission." Crunch responded, "No kidding." Aku-Aku commented, "We have to get moving to the castle." "Right," everyone said. Coco stopped them and said, "Hang on! I got something for Crash." Crash gibbered something sounded like, _"What is it?"_

Coco rushed into her lab and come back out with a collar. Stephen raised an eyebrow and asked, "A flea collar?" Coco corrected, "It's not a flea collar. It's a talking device for Crash." Crash put it on the collar on and said, in a rather handsome voice, _"Does it work?"_ Coco squealed in delight, happy about her success. She reported, "It works, Crash!" Crunch added, "And you sound smooth, brother." "I thought you were his cousin," Nina commented, in a joking way.

Crunch shot her a look as Stephen stated, "It works just fine, Coco. You did a nice job." "Thanks, Stephen," Coco responded, smiling. Stephen simply nodded. Gus stated, "And now, we are going to the castle and defeating N. Brio." Everyone cheered as they headed out the door and headed towards the castle. At the castle, N. Gin saw this development. The rocket scientist was rather puzzled at Stephen.

Stephen seemed to have magical powers; the kind that N. Gin didn't think existed. Then there was Nina. How well did Stephen know her mother? More importantly, HOW did Stephen know Nina's mother? N. Gin shook his head. He didn't like these developments. First, Nina was now a good guy! Second, Crash could now talk! Third, Crash had new friends that seemed rather powerful! And lastly, Stephen seemed like he was the real threat with his knowledge in science and the way he knew magic.

N. Gin sighed, sadly as he knew what he had to do. N. Gin went over to Uka-Uka, fearful. The rocket scientist gulped in fear and said, "Uka-Uka, I have an update for you." Uka-Uka responded, "About time." N. Gin rubbed the back of his neck and reported, "Well, it appears that Nina and her friend, Gus are good guys." Uka-Uka growled at this. Uka-Uka said, "Never expected for Nina to turn on us."

N. Gin also reported, "I'm afraid, sir, that the bad news does not stop there. Stephen has some kind of magical powers which caused them to go another dimension to meet some kind of bubble dragons. They have agreed to help Crash." Uka-Uka was very surprised at this news. He heard of humans possessing magical aura and being able to control it but he never knew that anyone around here could do it. N. Gin finished, "And they are on their way here."

"And what is this person's name that has magic again," Uka-Uka asked, with an idea forming in his head. "Stephen," N. Gin answered. Uka-Uka silently _'hm'_ed as came up with an idea. Uka-Uka turned to Dingodile and said, "Dingodile, I have a job for you. Capture this Stephen and make sure that he is unharmed." Dingodile replied, "You got it, mate!" And with that, the dingo and the crocodile creature headed out of the castle with his orders.

* * *

_Amie/AK1028:__ Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Stephen, Crash, Nina, Gus, and Aku-Aku were on the path towards Cortex's Castle. Crash stumbled on the mountain path but Stephen grabbed his wrist in a quick fashion and pulled the south Australian bandicoot back up to safety. Crash smiled as he said, _"Thank you." _Stephen shrugged and replied, "No problem." Nina stated, "Let's keep going." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued on the mountain path. When the group got to the top of the mountain, Dingodile was there.

Dingodile stated, "So, rumor has it that Stephen has magical aura. Uka-Uka wants you." Stephen gulped as Dingodile started to blast everyone with his flamethrower. Everyone dodged it with quick speed. Bob and Bub fired their bubbles at the dingo and the crocodile creature. Dingodile took the hit but stood strong. Gus turned into the monster ghost to attack Dingodile. Nina got her grappling hands ready. Dingodile quickly used his flamethrower and created a fire wall.

The fire wall stopped Gus, Nina, and Aku-Aku in their tracks. Stephen pulled out his plasma gun and started to blast at Dingodile. Dingodile avoided them as Crash jumped up and did his infamous spin in midair, hitting Dingodile hard. Again, Dingodile stood strong. "He might have collagen in his bloodstream," Stephen reasoned. Crash stated, _"Not good."_ Dingodile extended his tail and grabbed Stephen. Stephen struggled to get free but Dingodile's tail was too strong.

Nina and Gus were about to attack again but Dingodile was a step ahead. He pressed a button on his flamethrower, which caused a smokescreen. Everyone started to cough and by the time the smoke was gone, both Dingodile and Stephen were gone. Crash dropped to his knees, disappointed. Crash then punched the ground, hard. Gus ran over as did the others as Crash stated, determined, _"Stephen saved us. We __save __him."_

"Absolutely," everyone said, in unison. Nina thought, _'Hang on, Stephen. We're coming to save you. I promise.'_ Little did Nina know, Crash was thinking the same thing. At the castle, Dingodile brought Stephen to N. Gin, who had a strap table all set. Dingodile said, "Here you go, mate. One magical and mysterious man named Stephen." Stephen was thrown to the ground, rather harshly. Stephen got up and rubbed his butt from the harsh treatment. Stephen shot Dingodile a look.

Dingodile couldn't explain it but even though Stephen's identity was pretty much a mystery, Dingodile could've sense some familiarity. N. Gin stated to Dingodile, "Thank you, Dingodile. I'll take it from here." Dingodile nodded as he left the room. N. Gin turned to Stephen and started to say, "My name is..." Stephen interrupted, "N. Gin Rocket, the assistant to Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex." N. Gin was surprised by this as he asked, "How did you know that?"

N. Gin then realized that Stephen was family friend to the Cortex's. He then added, "Never mind." Stephen perked up at this. He asked, "Why did you say that?" N. Gin answered, "Because I had a web cam following you and that vermin, Crash Bandicoot." Stephen mentally cursed himself in his mind as N. Gin grabbed him by throat and lifted Stephen off of his feet in a matter of seconds. Stephen was surprised by this as he didn't expect for N. Gin to be this strong.

N. Gin then pinned Stephen up against the wall. Stephen saw that the rocket scientist was actually tearing. That's right...N. Gin was crying. "Why," N. Gin asked, as he cried, "Why did you covert Nina on to the good side? Do you not realize that she could be killed?" _'N. Gin,'_ Stephen thought, sadly. Stephen reasoned, "Nina will be a winner and safer on the good side as opposed to evil. At least on the good side, her life won't be threatened." N. Gin perked up at this.

Stephen knew that he shouldn't have said that but it was the only way for N. Gin to listen to him. N. Gin questioned, "How do you know that?" Stephen sighed as he knew he was starting to run into a brick wall. Stephen started to say, "Nicholas..." N. Gin perked up at this, automatically. That's what the _"N"_ stood for in his name. Only a handful of people knew his first name and one of those people was Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex himself.

N. Gin thought, _'No, it couldn't be.'_ N. Gin turned to Stephen. N. Gin considered himself to be Cortex's best friend. N. Gin knew Cortex right away, even if he was in disguise. N. Gin started at Stephen for the longest time, nervous. _'Please,'_ N. Gin thought, _'let me be right for once.'_ Finally; he stammered, "M-master?"

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Years ago, there were three successful students at the Academy of Evil. One was a future chemist by the name of Nitrous (but his real first name was Nathan) Brio. There was another, a future rocket scientist, Nicholas Gin. And finally, there was the future mad scientist, Neo Periwinkle Cortex. Madame Amberely was on her usual head check thing and saw the three students working on three different things.

Nitrous/Nathan was working in a new formula, Nicholas was working on a paper airplane, and Neo was feeding his pet parrots: Victor and Maurtiz, the soon to be Evil Twins. Unknown to everyone at this point, they were future test subjects. It wasn't the best scene in the world, as N. Gin would admit, but there it was. N. Gin forced himself out of his flashback as he realized something. N. Brio did indeed become a very successful chemist as proven with his strong mutants.

As for himself, N. Gin did become a successful rocket scientist (despite that one of his own rockets wounded up hitting him in the head and turned him partially insane). As for Victor and Maurtiz, as everyone now knew, they indeed had become test subjects for the Evolvo Ray when Cortex was eight years old. However, that Evolvo Ray was the very beginning of the future and infamous Psychroton. Anyways, Victor and Maurtiz had plotted their thirty year revenge - thus becoming the dreaded and feared Evil Twins.

But Neo Cortex was the only one out of all of them that was VERY unsuccessful. The only time that he did have success...was when he teamed up with Crash during the Evil Twins incident. N. Gin looked at _"Stephen"_, realizing that he had him by the throat still. N. Gin let go of him and _"Stephen"_ choked a bit, trying to catch his breath. N. Gin saw a bit of the cloak sliding off of _"Stephen"_. The rocket scientist saw that underneath the cloak was indeed Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex.

He had changed some since last time. Cortex's beard looked like it had been recently trimmed, his hair was grown back on his head (he wasn't bald anymore), and the _"N"_ tattoo on his forehead was gone. N. Gin stated, "My master, please forgive me. I did not know YOU were Stephen!" Cortex snipped, "Yeah, well, no one must know of who I am otherwise Uka-Uka might kill me." N. Gin replied, freaking a bit, "Yeah, but he wants your magic so either way you look at it, he will have your head on a silver platter."

N. Gin paused and added, "Wait, you have magic. And you can control it!" He asked, "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Cortex answered, avoiding eye contact, "I wanted to keep a secret so Uka-Uka wouldn't use it in his plot to take over the world. I have a bit more street credit than that, Nicholas." N. Gin nodded as he remembered Cortex's grades back in the day. Cortex was smartest in their class, despite him being from England. N. Gin then perked up at Cortex calling him Nicholas.

Cortex hadn't called him that in years. N. Gin stated, "You called me Nicholas. I had not heard that name in such a long time." "I called you that earlier," Cortex pointed out. "Good point," N. Gin replied. Cortex looked at where they were and paled. Cortex asked, "Why did you set up your lab in the Psychroton room?" N. Gin looked down and answered, sadly, "N. Brio had kicked me out of my lab, master." Cortex groaned a bit.

"Nicholas," Cortex lectured, "I am no longer your master. I left, remember?" That's when Cortex realized something. He asked, "What do you mean that he had kicked you out of your lab?" N. Gin's face went red as steam came out of his rocket, which showed that he was mad. Cortex saw this and raised an eyebrow. N. Gin answered, bitterly, "After you had _'disappeared'_, N. Brio had taken over and took my lab for his own, saying it was his in the first place."

Cortex gritted his teeth when he heard this. Cortex hissed, "That no good backstabbing two faced jerk!" N. Gin replied, "Tell me about it." Cortex realized something. He then asked, "But what about your ship?" N. Gin looked down and answered, "Crash Bandicoot destroyed it during the Evil Twins incident." Cortex smacked his forehead, HARD. "How could I have forgotten that," Cortex grumbled, mostly to himself. N. Gin just shrugged and answered, "It was a while ago."

Cortex turned to his old friend and said, "Nicholas, I promise I'll get you your lab back. That belongs to you and only you." N. Gin stated, shaking his head, "Please, don't make promises you can't keep, master." Cortex shook his head and protested, "I am not your master, Nicholas. I am your friend." N. Gin let that statement sink in a bit. The top student all of those years ago at the Academy of Evil was now a good guy and extended his friendship out to the partially insane rocket scientist.

That's when N. Gin thought of something. N. Gin stated, "We cannot be friends if you are staying on the side of good." Cortex looked hurt but then realized something. "Wait, Tiny isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer," Cortex observed, "Yet he knew that Nathan was in charge and there's no way he could've known that unless someone told him." N. Gin perked up as Cortex asked, "Why did you do that?" "I had to get word to Crash Bandicoot that you were no longer in charge," N. Gin answered.

As he said that, steam came out of his rocket. He was really steamed at N. Brio. Seeing that the steam was affecting Cortex, N. Gin paused for a second to calm down. The steam then went away after he calmed down. N. Gin added, "I personally would've left an e-card to Coco but her laptop is hack proof!" Cortex smirked and stated, "Oh, c'mon. I know you better than that, Nicholas. You have a crush on Coco, we all know that."

N. Gin denied it with a blush until Cortex switched the subject on the rocket scientist. Cortex commented, "Nicholas, you must tell no one that I am Stephen. If that kind of word leaked out, we both know what will happen." N. Gin sighed as he looked at his _"master"_. N. Gin was extremely faithful and loyal to Cortex, mainly because of the brotherly bond that they had shared. Even though N. Gin called Cortex _"master"_, they were still loyal to each other, despite being on different sides of the line now.

"Cortex," N. Gin said, "Neo, you can't keep this a secret forever." "Watch me," Cortex hissed, determined. N. Gin watched as Cortex slipped back into his disguise. N. Gin asked, "Can I ask you something before you go?" "Go ahead, Nicholas," Stephen answered. "Why did you call yourself Stephen," N. Gin questioned. Stephen answered, as he left, "In honor of my good grandfather." N. Gin just stood there and let Stephen escape the Psychroton room.

* * *

_Amie/AK1028:__ Please read and review!__ And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Aku-Aku, Crash, Gus, and Nina followed the trail of Dingodile. Much to their shock and dismay, it lead all the way to Iceberg Lair, which hadn't change in the longest time. Crash looked upon the ice fortress and had a whole bunch of flashbacks.

* * *

-1st Flashback: After defeating Tikimon-

_Victor poked at his straw, which was in his drink. Maurtiz was looking down at the duo and said, "Ah nuts." Victor perked up at this and asked, "There's nuts?" Maurtiz shot him a look and told Crash and Cortex, "Well, you give it your best shot. But even now our Vica Versa Reversa device is in operation. __Sucking the goodness out of this dimension and leaving behind the worst of all possible worlds. We just like leaving a mess." _

_A zipper appeared out of nowhere and opened a porthole back to the tenth dimension. Victor waved at them and said, "So long, losers!" Victor then turned to his brother. __Victor asked, "Hey, is it time for lunch yet?" Maurtiz rolled his eyes as they went into the porthole and returned to their __home __dimension. That's when Cortex realized something. He knew that he had to stop this and there was one place that they could go. Cortex tapped his chin in a thinking position._

_Cortex asked, "The tenth dimension?" That's when he had a brainstorm. Cortex added, "Yes, yes! In the dark oceans of my pursuits there is a giant magnificent whale of a plan! To the laboratory! We're NOT beaten yet! The game is on!" Crash scratched the back of his neck, confused._

-End of the 1st flashback-

* * *

-2nd Flashback: Arrival at Iceberg Lair-

_Crash arrived at the giant ice fortress. He had to admit, he was impressed. Cortex stated, "Before you rises a cathedral of diabolical genius. Scary but in the right hands this Iceberg Lair can do much...good in the world." Crash raised an eyebrow at this. Was Cortex really planning...? __Before Crash could finish that thought, Cortex had brought out a remote. He added, proudly, "Of course, I alone have the key. Observe." Cortex pressed the __button __and nothing happened. _

_Cortex kept trying, shaking the remote, getting frustrated. Finally, Cortex screamed, frustrated. __He turned to Crash and said, "Follow me. I know...another way." Crash scratched his nose, rather embarrassed. He never seen Cortex loose it that fast. He knew that Cortex was and always has been impatient but he didn't think it was THAT bad. Apparently, it was._

-End of the 2nd flashback-

* * *

Crash couldn't help but flinch when he looked at the neon that read _"Cortex"_. It made him think of Stephen, who he knew WAS Cortex. Crash thought, _'I hope Uka-Uka doesn't discover your secret, Cortex. That magic of yours in the wrong hands could spell disaster for us all.'_ Gus brought Crash out of his thoughts. Gus asked, "Crash, are you okay?" Crash perked up and answered,_"Uh, yeah. I'm just worried about Stephen."_

Aku-Aku stated, "I don't blame you. If Stephen's magic gets in the wrong hands, it could spell disaster for us all." Nina nodded in agreement with Aku-Aku's statement. Nina replied, "Well, whatever happens, I am SO NOT going down without a fight." Gus responded, "That makes two of us." Nina smiled at Gus, which made the ghost student blush. Aku-Aku commented, "I am glad that all of you are up for saving Stephen. This proves your loyalty to him."

A voice stated, "Which I appreciate but I am okay." Everyone turned and saw that Stephen was on the balcony, which lead anyone to the Psychroton room. "Stephen," everyone said, in a surprised unison. "The one and only," Stephen stated. Stephen jumped off of the balcony and landed on both of his feet, easily. Nina was the first to hug Stephen, surprising everyone, including Stephen. Stephen turned to Crash, who simply shrugged.

Stephen then looked down at Nina, who was still hugging him. It wasn't a tight hug but it was a concerned hug. _'Has she figured it out,'_ Stephen thought, worried. Nina pulled away from Stephen and said, "I'm glad you're okay, Stephen! And I think I know who you are!" Stephen and Crash both gulped as Nina hugged Stephen yet again. She stated, happily, "You have to be my father!" Stephen's heart skipped a beat when he heard that.

On the one hand, he was glad that Nina didn't figure out who he was. On the other, he didn't want to break Nina's heart and tell him that he wasn't her father. He already made that mistake when he had accidently called Nina his daughter during the Evil Twins incident. _'What should I do,'_ Stephen thought. By this time, Stephen was hugging Nina, trying to calm her down. But poor Nina wasn't calming down. She was clinging onto Stephen, crying up a storm, afraid that she would lose him.

Everyone watched this, heartbroken. But Crash felt the magic of guilt upon him. He was the only one that knew the truth. Nina finally let go of Stephen. Stephen placed his hands on Nina's shoulders and knelt down to her eye level. Stephen whispered, "I fear that I am not your father. Your father was killed a long time ago when you were just a baby." Nina stiffened at this as she asked, "What happened to him?"

Stephen answered, sadly, "Car accident. His name was Isaac Joseph McNight." Nina repeated that name in her head. Her father's name was Isaac Joseph McNight. Nina asked, tears rolling down her face, "And my mother?" Stephen answered, "Your mother is very much alive. She lives in London, England." Gus perked up at this and asked, "Wait, you're half English?" Stephen corrected, "Whole English. Isaac lived in London as well." Nina asked, wiping her tears, "What's my mom's name?"

Stephen answered, "Nacey Rose Cortex." "Nacey," Nina repeated. Stephen nodded and added, "Yes, your uncle's older sister." Back at the castle, Uka-Uka was upset to hear that Stephen had escaped. Luckily though, he called in extra help for N. Brio so that he could take over the islands once and for all along with the defeat of Crash Bandicoot. N. Brio stated, "I can't believe that Stephen escaped…but the name sounds familiar…"

That's when N. Brio then realized something. He heard that name _"Stephen"_ somewhere before. N. Brio's eyes widen as he remembered. Stephen Cortex was the name of Neo Cortex's GOOD grandfather. Was there a connection?

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

Nina still felt like crying. She had just found out that her father was dead before she even came into this world and her mother was alive. Not only that, she was English! She couldn't believe it. Her emotions were all over the place, hopping in different directions. Gus went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Nina blushed the moment his hand touched her shoulder, ever so softly. Nina scolded her insides. There was no way that she could be crushing on Gus.

Gus was a very loyal friend to her and that was it...right? Nina looked at Gus and when she looked into his eyes, her heart skipped a beat almost instantly. Gus' ocean blue eyes were practically shining as he looked at her with...love in them. Nina's eyes widened as she realized this. Gus did care about her more as just a friend. Nina blushed at that realization. Stephen started to say, "Nina, I know you are confused right now and you have a zillion questions..."

Nina interrupted and said, "I know that there is no time for them." Stephen nodded as he responded, "That's right." Nina smiled a bit as Gus held her close and they blushed. Aku-Aku asked, changing the subject, "Who did Dingodile bring you to?" "N. Gin," Stephen answered, "I was able to escape without a problem." _'That and Nicholas now knows that I am Stephen,'_ Cortex thought. Crash went over to Stephen and asked, _"Are you up for smacking down N. Brio?"_

Stephen nodded and answered, "You bet I am, Crash." With that, the two shook hands and once again, the team was restored. "Now let's do this," said Aku-Aku. N. Gin was watching this from inside of the Psychroton room. He was still in shock that Cortex was Stephen, which was understandable. Right now, N. Gin just wanted to lie down...his head hurt and it wasn't due to his rocket in his head. He was just very much in shock. Cortex was alive and well...and a good guy.

Back at the Cortex Castle, N. Brio still couldn't shake the feeling that there was a connection between Stephen Cortex and the mysterious man. Stephen was a common name, though. N. Brio wanted to leave it at that but he just couldn't shake that feeling and he hated that. As he reflected on his school days, he remembered that he was jealous of Cortex. Cortex was the top student with amazing grades and the leader of their group.

And when Cortex a bit got older, all of the girls noticed him, especially a girl that N. Brio was interested in. And that girl was named Cynthia Roberta Crest. Cynthia was English, much like Cortex, and she was a vision. She was pretty, popular, skinny, very developed, had long brown hair, and stunning hazelnut eyes. When she wasn't wearing her school uniform; she would wear crystal earrings, a turquoise sun dress, and white flat heeled shoes.

N. Brio couldn't help but wonder what happened to her. Pinstripe asked, "Are you okay, N. Brio?" That snapped the evil chemist out of it. N. Brio turned to him and answered, "I can't help but wonder if there is a connection between Stephen Cortex, Neo's good grandfather, and that mysterious man." Pinstripe placed a hand on his chin, in a thinking position. That's when he had an idea. Uka-Uka stated, "I can help you find out." N. Brio perked up at this and questioned, "And how are you going to do that?"

Uka-Uka's bones glowed a blue aura and he chanted, "Zia amto walp!" In an instant, smoke emerged. In this smoke was a picture of Stephen. N. Brio asked, "Now what?" Uka-Uka's bones were still glowing a blue aura and he continued to chat, "Mana plana oama bana lina ena!" He then added, "Tell us who Stephen really is!" By this time, N. Gin had come over to give N. Brio a piece of his mind, after his headache subsided. N. Gin perked up at the sight of the smoke and the picture of Stephen in it.

_'I wonder what is going on,'_ N. Gin thought,_'it might be another plot to get Neo's magic.'_ The spell that Uka-Uka had casted was finished and in the smoke was the new version of Cortex. N. Brio smirked at this, evilly as N. Gin paled. N. Brio now knew the truth! Uka-Uka boomed, "Cortex is Stephen?!" N. Brio answered, smirking evilly, "This is very interesting." N. Gin had to react fast.

N. Gin took out a mini rocket and threw it at the smoke. The smoke disappeared as Dreg and N. Brio coughed. The smoke was gone...as was N. Gin. N. Brio yelled at the mutants, upset, "Capture N. Gin and Stephen! I think N. Gin knew that Stephen was really Cortex!" The mutants obeyed and headed out to look for N. Gin and Stephen/Cortex.

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!__ And Happy 4th of July, everyone!_


	11. Chapter 11

Uka-Uka was enraged. Stephen was Cortex...the always failing Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex. Uka-Uka had no idea that the ex-evil scientist was still alive, let alone had magical powers that only he could control. It was totally unbelievable. Uka-Uka boomed, "I want Cortex here by tomorrow morning or else!" Nina was lagging behind everyone else, her mind on her family. Her father was dead (yes, she still wasn't over that), her mother was still alive, and she had no idea where her uncle was.

_'Uncle Neo,' _Nina thought, sadly. She practically had to flinch when she thought of his name. She couldn't believe it... Granted, her and her uncle didn't have the best relationship in the world but he was the only father figure in her life. She never wanted to be evil. When she was around five years of age, she saw that her uncle had captured two bandicoots: the future saviors of N. Sanity Isle: Crash and Coco.

She showed kindness to them and because of that, her skin was died blue and her hands were changed into grappling hands. She clenched a fist, still not believing that her own uncle...her own flesh and blood...did that to her. Nina felt like hitting something hard but her heart instantly softened. Even though she was sent to the Academy of Evil, she did meet Gus there, who wanted his freedom just like her. Gus and Nina actually met in detention, right after Nina had returned the Evil Twins incident.

Nina got detention for cutting her classes and Gus got detention for being on time to his classes. Nina was also reflecting on when she was captured by Evil Crash. Her uncle not only called her his _"daughter"_ but he had also offered to take her place in exchange for her freedom. Nina was touched at that. But then her thoughts turned to when N. Gin told her that Cortex was gone. She was in denial at first but when N. Brio and N. Trophy had confirmed it, she started to cry.

She was only 17 years old and she had lost the only family she had. Tears were rolling down Nina's face at that moment when she thought about it. Stephen noticed this and it tore his heart apart. Stephen thought, _'I can't believe that I can be so selfish. This is really tearing Nina apart. If I tell her the truth, it will shock her and she'll probably never speak to me again. But if I don't tell her, she'll be a wreck for a long time.'_ He questioned himself, _'What should I do?' _Just then, a song popped into his head.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_

As Stephen made a fist, he looked over at Nina, who was still crying. Granted, Nina never made the same mistakes he did but he caused her heart so much misery. _'No,'_ Stephen thought, _'I couldn't have done that. Could I?'_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

Stephen observed Nina from afar as he saw that Nina did push a lot of people out of her life except for Gus after Cortex had _'disappeared'_. _'Are you really playing it safe because of me,'_ Stephen thought, sadly.

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh every day of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_'No,'_ Stephen thought, his fist clutched,_'Nina's heart was always whole...wasn't it? She always cried in front of me...hasn't she? Was she really faking smiles for my sake?'_ That's when he started to cry. If he really knew Nina that well, he would know those answers and he wouldn't question all of that.

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_'Is she really afraid,'_ Stephen thought, almost at his breaking point. Stephen turned towards Nina and saw that she had sat down on a rock. She was still crying and she did seem VERY afraid. Cortex never saw that kind of fear in her eyes before, Stephen or not.

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same darn thing_

Stephen's heart literally skipped a beat. Stephen went over to Nina as he asked, "Did you really hear your uncle crying at night in his sleep?" Nina looked up and nodded, sadly. Nina answered, "He should've known better than to lean on me because he never thought of anyone else. He just saw his pain." Stephen gulped as he noticed that she was quoting the song. He asked, "Do you cry in the middle of the night for the same darn thing?" Nina looked up at Stephen, as the same song played in her head.

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

Finally, she answered, "Yes."

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box! __And Happy 4th of July, everyone! Please be safe today and the song "Because of You" belongs to Kelly Clarkson. I only changed the one swear word, to keep this at K plus._


	12. Chapter 12

Crash turned around and saw that Stephen and Nina were lagging behind. Crash couldn't help but wonder if Stephen, er, Cortex had told Nina the truth yet. Crash thought, _'For Nina's heart sake, I hope that this ends early before it comes to that point or Cortex might never see Nina again.' _Gus saw that Crash was looking back and asked, "Crash, are you okay?" Crash turned to Gus and answered,_"Yeah, I'm alright."_

Gus had a feeling that Crash wasn't telling the entire truth but he decided to let it go...for now. Gus returned to join his friends only to find... Gus screamed, loudly for help. Crash perked up at this as did Stephen and Nina. Nina wiped her eyes and asked, sniffling a little bit, "Did you hear that?" "Yeah, I did," Stephen answered, "Let's go." With that, the two of them rushed up the mountain trail as did Crash, he was a bit ahead. The three of them got to the top and gasped at the sight.

Gus and Aku-Aku were all aged in one way or the other and N. Trophy was there. "You," Stephen practically hissed. Nina noticed this and saw that Stephen was clutching a very angry fist. She couldn't help but wonder... "And you are the mysterious Stephen," N. Trophy said, "A pleasure." Stephen demanded, his anger getting to him, "Return them to normal, N. Trophy. NOW." Aku-Aku was almost dust, as seeing he was being aged to dust, but managed to look straight at Stephen.

The magical mask stated, "Don't let him get to you, Stephen." Stephen obeyed but he still looked mad. Nina quickly reacted as she sent out one of her grappling hands out towards the evil time master. But due to the unbalanced time around N. Trophy's armored body, her grappling hand turned into her normal hand. Nina gasped at this, totally surprised. Not only was her hand back to normal but so was her skin. Her skin was a light yellow, which she figured was from her missing uncle.

She stared at it for the longest time as Stephen and Crash approached N. Trophy from a safer distance. Stephen used his plasma blaster as Crash used his spin to create a snowstorm. Neither attack seemed to work. Gus stated, as he was turning young, "It isn't working!" Aku-Aku asked, as he was turning to dust, "Is there a spell that can take him down?" "There might be but I'm in no position to chat a spell," Stephen answered.

Nina looked up and saw that Stephen was being held by N. Trophy, aging a bit. _"Stephen,"_ Crash cried out as he barely dodged one of N. Trophy's time blasts. Nina saw that Stephen was in trouble as he continued to age but then she remembered something. She looked at her right ankle. She was wearing a bracelet around it and the center one that was shaped like a triangle.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Nina had just shown the yet to be heroes of Crash and Coco some sympathy and while Cortex did approve, he knew that Uka-Uka wouldn't. 'I'll have to change Nina,' Cortex thought sadly, 'There's no other way.' That's when he realized something. 'Maybe there is another way,' Cortex thought. __As Cortex put his young niece under the sleeping gas, he created a magical ankle bracelet that would change Nina into the perfect bad guy, er, girl. _

_Cortex placed the bracelet around Nina's ankle which transformed her. "I'm so sorry, Nina," Cortex stated, "But I need to preserve your life." __As Nina was waking up, she saw that her uncle was pulling up her sock, covering her ankle. She heard her uncle saying, "And this magical bracelet will do that, Nina Tabitha." 'Magical,' Nina wondered, still groggy, 'My uncle believes in magic?'_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Nina snatched the bracelet and broke it off. She threw it at N. Trophy as hard as she could. Stephen saw this and yelled, "Nina, NO!" But it was too late. The magical bracelet hit the evil time master, shutting down his shield. Crash was finally able to spin into N. Trophy, freeing Stephen and reversing all time effects.

Everyone returned to normal, instantly as N. Trophy was forced back a bit. Stephen grabbed the evil time master, furious. "You will pay for doing that," he hissed. N. Trophy stated, "Fine but if you hurt me, you'll never see N. Gin again!" Stephen paled instantly as he looked to where N. Trophy was pointing.

N. Gin was tied up and struggling against the ropes. "Nicholas," Stephen whispered, but not loud enough for everyone to hear. N. Gin stammered, "S-Stephen, help me!" Stephen pulled out his plasma gun and pointed it right at the evil time master. "Let him go," Stephen demanded, "Take me instead."

Nina almost gasped in pure terror. Those words...that attitude...that determination... No, it couldn't be... Could it...? Before she could pursue those thoughts, she grabbed her stomach in pain. Everyone noticed this and Gus ran over to her. "Nin," he asked, worried, "Are you okay?"

Just as this was happening, N. Trophy grabbed Stephen. Stephen quickly chanted a spell to get him out of the trouble he was in and freed N. Gin. N. Gin said, "Thanks." Stephen nodded as N. Trophy was about to pursue them but that's when he got a radio feed.

Uka-Uka stated, "N. Trophy, pull back. We have a new hideout and I want to see Stephen for myself." "Right away," said the evil time master. With that, he disappeared. Stephen went over to Nina and almost instantly, her appearance changed. Her black shoulder length hair changed to long brown hair.

Her ice cold blue eyes turned into warm chocolate ones. Her school uniform vanished and was replaced with a short sleeved pink dress. She was also wearing white caprice. Her black shoes were changed to pink and white slippers. Finally, her skin was a light yellow instead of blue and her hands were normal.

Everyone gasped at this...all except for Stephen. Gus stammered, "N-Nina, is that you?" "Of course it's me," Nina answered, looking at her crush. She then asked, "Why?" Crash punched the solid snow, revealing some ice. He stated, _"Look and see for yourself."_ Nina saw this and gasped in total shock. "What happened," Nina asked, surprised.

* * *

_AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was in total shock and the changed Nina. Not only was she beautiful but the small _"N"_ on her forehead was gone. Aku-Aku stated, "It seems that bracelet that was around your ankle was the cause of you being in that form, Nina." Gus asked, "So, that's the real Nina?" Nina commented, "You know, the day my uncle placed that bracelet around my anklet, he did mention something about magic." Changing the subject, Crash turned to N. Gin.

He asked, _"Are you okay?"_ "You bet," N. Gin answered as Nina turned to the silent Stephen. Stephen had been staring at her for quite some time. Nina could've sworn that tears were rolling down his face. _'I wonder if it is because I look like mom like he said,'_ Nina thought. However, a few things were bothering her. Stephen couldn't stand N. Trophy, much like her uncle. Stephen defended N. Gin, just like her uncle. And he offered his life for N. Gin's, just like her uncle. And that triggered a flashback...

* * *

-Flashback: _'Crash Twin Sanity'_-

_After Nina was captured by Evil Crash, she heard Cortex almost calling out her as his daughter. When Cortex and Crash arrived at Evil Crash's house, Cortex looked at his niece, worried. Cortex knew what he had to do as he said to Crash, "There they are." He told Evil Crash, "Let her go! Take me instead!" __Evil Crash perked up at this as Cortex screamed in total fear. _

_Cortex ran off with the evil Bandicoot right on his heels. Cortex saw the shock in Nina's eyes that he was so willing to give up his life for her. 'I'm not as evil as you thought, Nina,' Cortex thought, as he ran, 'Quite the opposite.'_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Nina shook her head, to change her thoughts. Nina thought, _'There is no way that Stephen is Uncle Neo. It's impossible.'_ As Nina looked at Stephen, feeling more like she knew him. _'Could it really be,'_ Nina wondered in her mind. That's when Gus snapped her out of her thoughts almost automatically. Gus questioned, "Okay, now that we are all safe and with N. Gin hopefully on our side, does this mean that we are going after them?" N. Gin answered, "It is the logical thing to do."

Nina walked over with her long brown hair blowing in the wind. "Then that's what we will do," she said. Crash stated, _"I'm in."_ Aku-Aku said, "As am I." Gus added, "I will follow you anywhere Nina." Nina shot the blonde a look, jokingly. Gus quickly corrected himself, blushing, "I mean; count me in too." Stephen stated, "I am in." Stephen placed his hand on the rocket scientist shoulder. N. Gin perked up and looked at Stephen. Stephen asked, gently, "Are you in?"

N. Gin looked at the heroes and then at Stephen. Even though N. Gin knew that Stephen was Cortex, he was still unsure if they were still friends - almost like brothers. _'That shouldn't matter,'_ N. Gin scolded himself,_'He is still my friend.' _N. Gin finally answered, "I am in." Stephen seemed to have smiled at this, course it was hard to tell with his identity covered. Nina stared at Stephen, with her long brown hair still being blown around by the wind.

Stephen looked at her and thought, _'She looks so much like her mother, Nacey.' _Nina saw that Stephen was looking right at her. Even though she couldn't tell, his gaze was directed at her. She squinted her eyes, still suspicious of him. Everything about Stephen was a lot like Cortex, except for the being a good guy part. _'Could it really be,'_ Nina wondered in her mind.

In those few moments, it felt like there was no one else around Nina except for Stephen. She kept staring at him as the wind was playing with her hair. Finally, Nina's eyes widened in realization. The reason Stephen acting so much like her missing uncle was...he WAS her missing uncle. Nina stood there, frozen in shock.

* * *

_AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

Nina stared at Stephen for the longest time. Stephen saw this and saw that the young girl was in pure and utter shock._'No,'_Stephen thought,_'Please don't tell me that she figured it out.' _Nina didn't care who was watching at this point. She just ran over to Stephen and hugged him tightly. Stephen, at this point, knew that he was discovered and hugged his niece back. Gus, N. Gin, Crash, and Aku-Aku turned and saw the sight taking place. N. Gin and Crash smiled, warmly.

However, Gus and Aku-Aku puzzled over at the whole thing. Almost by magic, Stephen's cloak was removed and there stood Cortex, holding Nina tightly - as if he was afraid of letting her go. Gus and Aku-Aku gasped at this. Aku-Aku turned to them and asked, "You two knew that Stephen was Cortex?" N. Gin answered, "The master told me." The rocket scientist paused and explained, "When Dingodile captured _"Stephen"_, the master told me who he really was and asked me to keep it a secret."

Cortex perked up and stated, still hugging Nina, "I'm not your master, Nicholas!" N. Gin just smiled. Aku-Aku then turned to Crash. "And you," Aku-Aku questioned. Crash added, _"I just figured it out by "Stephen" having a great aim with his plasma ray gun."_ Gus went over to the hugging uncle and niece. Cortex saw the boy as he pulled away from Nina and looked at the ghost student that was so fierce in his loyalty to Nina. Nina blushed at Gus and vice versa.

Cortex placed his hands on Nina's shoulders and pushed her towards Gus. Nina blushed heavily as Gus hugged her. Nina returned it as they held each other. Crash whispered, _"Nice one."_ Cortex smiled. Even though Cortex wasn't too thrilled over the idea of Nina dating, he knew how much Gus cared about her. _'I guess in a way, Isaac is here and guiding me to give Nina a father figure,'_ Cortex thought as Gus kissed Nina's forehead. Cortex smiled as they headed on their way to Cortex Castle.

Back at the castle; Uka-Uka, Pinstripe, N. Brio, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, and Polar were awaiting the arrival of Aku-Aku, Crash, Cortex, Nina, N. Gin, and Gus. "How long are we going to wait here like this," Koala asked. "As long as we can," Pinstripe answered. Finally, the heroes arrived at the castle. Uka-Uka stated, "Soon, Aku-Aku, we shall do battle and the world will know that evil is better." Uka-Uka then looked at the reformed Cortex and added, "And when I win, you are MINE due to you signing the contract."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'_-

_It was the final battle and the two masks, Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka were in - uh - I guess you could call it hand-to-hand combat with one another. Crash and Cortex were doing the same thing. Crash had Cortex pinned down to the ground and Cortex was struggling to get free. Crash, however, was strong. __"Let me go," Cortex demanded. "No," Crash gibbered, "Come back, Cortex. You belong on the side of good." _

_Cortex considered this but just as he was about to accept, Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka were coming towards them. The two masks collided into them, despite Cortex's attempt to cast a spell. __In an instant, both Crash and Cortex were down. Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka stopped their fight automatically to check on them. Uka-Uka found Cortex first. Cortex had a severe head injury and it looked like his arm was at an odd angle, indicating that it might've been broken. Aku-Aku found Crash next._

_Crash also had the same injuries as Cortex and they were just as severe. Being the good mask; Aku-Aku stated, "I cannot believe that we did this, my brother." Uka-Uka responded, "And here I thought that Cortex was used to these injuries, seeing that he served in the Vietnam War." Aku-Aku perked up at that. __Dr. Neo Cortex...a war hero? Didn't seem possible in the eyes of the good magical mask. Anyways, Aku-Aku was saddened by the sight. _

_Both Crash and Cortex were badly hurt...because of them. Aku-Aku stated, "Uka-Uka, we are done fighting FOREVER." Uka-Uka didn't seem fazed by this. __The evil mask responded, "That's fine. I already have Cortex's blood necessary for this contract." "Contract," Aku-Aku repeated, confused. "Yes," Uka-Uka replied, "It states that Cortex will stay loyal to the side of evil or thus fortieth his life." Aku-Aku hissed, "You can't do that. You can't bind Cortex to evil."_

_Uka-Uka chuckled, evilly. "You wanna bet," Uka-Uka said, with the utmost confidence. "I will free Cortex from your grip," Aku-Aku promised, actually feeling sorry for the evil scientist. After all, everyone - even people that were evil - deserved their freedom. Uka-Uka smirked, evilly. __The evil mask then said, "We shall see." In an instant, Aku-Aku forgot what his younger brother told him for some reason or another. Aku-Aku turned to Crash and saw that the south Australian bandicoot was still hurt._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

Aku-Aku, Crash, Cortex, N. Gin, Nina, and Gus were walking in the castle, as the castle seemed to bring back a lot of memories to mostly Crash, Cortex, N. Gin, and Aku-Aku. When Nitrous Oxide was threatening the Earth, the castle was used for a track. Nina and Gus looked around in total awe of the castle. "This is so weird," Nina stated as she looked around, "Being in another dimension." Cortex smirked at this, seeing his chance. He joked, "And the tenth dimension trip was just a trip to the mall."

Nina shot Cortex a look but smiled still. She was glad that he was alive and well. _'I've really missed you,' _Nina thought. Cortex looked at Nina and placed his arm across her shoulders, smiling. He stated, "I've missed you too, my dear niece." Nina perked up at this, wondering. N. Gin smiled at the sight. 'I am so glad that the master came clean and told Nina the truth,' N. Gin thought, 'She looks so much happier now.' Crash got out his Wumpa Cannon.

Aku-Aku stated, "It looks good on you, Crash." Gus joked, "Didn't know that you packed a weapon to hurt Cortex and N. Gin." Both Cortex and N. Gin shot Gus a look. N. Gin stated, "Oh ha ha. Very funny." Gus rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. Nina giggled at the memories and at the sight. They were more than ready to take down the evil team. In Cortex's castle, N. Brio was getting really impatient to take down Crash but mostly Cortex.

Uka-Uka was also getting impatient to take down Aku-Aku, his older brother. During the wait, N. Brio created more mutants to hopefully take down the heroes. Finally, after a little wait, the heroes had arrived. Uka-Uka looked at Cortex and stated, "You look well for a man that disappeared, Cortex." Cortex responded, "Coming from you, my ex-boss, that's quite a compliment." Uka-Uka gritted his teeth in anger. N. Brio got that their master was mad so they knew it was time.

N. Brio yelled, "GET THEM!" The mutants obeyed and headed for the heroes. Everyone avoided them easily. N. Gin, Nina, and Gus stood back to fight the mutants. N. Gin used his rocket on his head to create a flamethrower on top of his head. Nina was quite impressed. "Why didn't he use that technique back when we were evil," Nina wondered. Gus turned into his monster ghost form and used his ghost wail to spook the mutants.

The mutants were spooked as Gus used his ghost punches to get fight of the mutants. Nina used her grapple punch against the mutants as well. Aku-Aku went over to Uka-Uka and the two magical masks started to use their powers against each other. N. Brio cut Cortex off at the pass as Crash went to face Pinstripe. N. Brio stated, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Ever since you took the credit on the Evolvo Ray."

"You merely fixed the Evolvo Ray, Nathan," Cortex responded, "You had nothing to do with its development." N. Brio made a fist, upset and angry. N. Brio yelled, "Don't you dare call me Nathan. My name is Nitrous Brio! NOT Nathan Brio!" "You will always be Nathan Brio," Cortex pointed out. He took a pause. He then added, "You were always the chemist and that was one subject that I was not good in compared to you. That's why I asked you to fix the Evolvo Ray."

N. Brio replied, "Sugar coat it all you like but you still stole the credit and my girl!" "What are you talking about," Cortex asked, very confused. "Cynthia Crest," N. Brio answered, "I liked her and you took her away from me!" Cortex stated, "That was thirty years ago, Nathan. And besides, Cynthia happened to like me and I happened to like her. I did not know that you had a crush on her." N. Brio responded, coldly, "Well, I did."

N. Brio then took a vile of bubbling liquid. "And now, I will take this mutagen and crush you like the pathetic bug you are," N. Brio yelled as he drank the mutagen. In an instant, N. Brio mutated into a giant monster human/frog. "Oh great," Cortex said, rolling his eyes a bit. This was just NOT his day.

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Chapter 16

Aku-Aku, Crash, Cortex, N. Gin, Nina, and Gus were still battling hard against N. Brio, Uka-Uka, and the mutants. Gus turned invisible and then did his ghost wail on the last mutant, defeating him. "Nice one, Gus," N. Gin stated. Gus smiled at the rocket scientist and responded, "Thanks a lot." Nina came over and stood next to her friend. "At least this mission is done," she said. "Now we got to help the others," N. Gin pointed out. "Right you are," Gus replied.

Meanwhile, Crash had defeated Pinstripe. Uka-Uka and Aku-Aku were spinning around in a charge. N. Brio, still in frog/human form, started to hop around. Cortex quickly dodged all of N. Brio's attacks with the greatest of ease until N. Brio reached out and grabbed Cortex. Nina spun around and saw N. Brio holding her uncle tightly. She gasped and said, "Uncle!" Cortex struggled against N. Brio's strong grip but it was of no use.

N. Brio had him. Crash cartwheeled over to help but N. Trophy appeared stopped him. N. Trophy assaulted Crash. Nina, Gus, and N. Gin decided to try to help Cortex as well but they were stopped Dingodile and Ripper Roo. N. Gin decided to take him down. Gus went with Nina to get to her uncle. Gus, however, was intercepted by other mutant. Nina gasped and yelled, "Gus!" Gus yelled, as he fought the powerful mutant, "Don't worry about me, save your uncle!"

Nina was hesitant. On the one hand, she could help Gus with her fighting skills as well her grapple hands and defeat the mutant. On the other, she had a score to settle with N. Brio. Making up her mind, Nina continued onwards to her uncle. When she got to N. Brio and Cortex, Cortex was still struggling against N. Brio's grip. She was still a bit surprised that she could use her grapple punch in her regular form but she was glad that she had some kind of powers.

Cortex choked, "Nina, get out of here. Leave me to my doom." Nina's tears now became evident. She didn't want to lose her uncle again. She finally now understand him. She finally respected him. She finally...loved him. "No," Nina stated, firm, "I'm not losing you - not again." With that, she used her grapple punch to hit N. Brio in the nose. That attracted N. Brio's attention really quickly. N. Brio let go of Cortex and started to swipe at Nina.

Nina quickly dodged every blow as fast as she could. Cortex struggled to catch his breath as Crash was able to cartwheel over to him. Crash asked, _"Are you okay, Cortex?"_ Cortex nodded, barely and still catching his breath. "I'm fine," Cortex answered, "I just hope that Nina will be okay." Cortex looked up and saw that Nina was still dodging N. Brio with the greatest of ease. Crash turned to Cortex and asked, _"How come she still has her grappling hands in her normal form?"_

Cortex answered, "She was in that form for so long that the magic carried over." Nina continued to use her great cartwheeling skills and her fighting skills from the Academy of Evil to fight off N. Brio but she was starting to lose. Nina eventually lost her footing and slipped. She grabbed onto a pole that daggled over some boiling lava. Gus saw this and yelped, "Nina!" Cortex gasped at this in terror. N. Brio went over to the young girl, who looked completely terrified at the sight.

N. Brio slammed down on the ground, making Nina fall down. Everyone gasped at Nina fell down. Cortex rushed over to the side and chanted, "Tama alowas!" Instantly, some magic rope wrapped around Nina's waist. Uka-Uka saw this and instantly went over. Uka-Uka then pushed Cortex off of the edge and both he and Nina started to fall to the lava pits below. Gus was captured by the mutant and everyone else was captured to.

As Cortex and Nina fell down towards the lava, Cortex grabbed onto Nina and brought her as close to him as he could. He asked, yelling a bit, "Do you trust me?" Nina yelled, "What?" Cortex tried again, yelling, "Do you trust me?" Nina didn't hesitate this time, for her whole life was flashing before her eyes. She answered, yelling, "Yes!" Cortex held his niece close and chanted, "Ema taim walpes!" In an instant, a white bubble surrounded the two of them and it turned into a light.

The light went straight up, where everyone else was and blinded everyone. The light was pure and soft as it surrounded the area in which everyone stood in. Uka-Uka asked, being totally blinded, "What's happening?" N. Brio even turned back into a human as everything evil was defeated. Crash shielded his eyes as he blacked out.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. Chapter 17

Crash opened his eyes and saw that he, Aku-Aku, N. Gin, and Gus were outside of the lair, safe and sound. Aku-Aku was floating above head, a bit disturbed and confused. Aku-Aku stated, "I did not know that Cortex's magical aura was that powerful." "The master is defiantly powerful," N. Gin replied. Aku-Aku asked, "But where is Cortex?" "And Nina," Gus added, very worried. Crash pointed out, _"They might still be inside! But if they are still inside..."_

Aku-Aku finished, grimacing at what Crash was trying to say, "Aren't they still falling to the lava below?" "Oh, not good," said N. Gin. Back inside of the castle, deep inside of the molten lava, there was a white bubble surrounding Cortex and Nina. Cortex was holding Nina close to him, willing to take any punishment necessary to protect Nina from harm. Nina opened her eyes and saw that her uncle's eyes were closed. Nina's eyes bolted open when she saw this.

She instantly pounced on Cortex and said, shaking him, "Uncle Neo, please wake up!" Cortex didn't respond for his eyes were shut close. Nina continued to shake her uncle, her tears becoming evident. "Uncle Neo," Nina begged, "Please, wake up! Please wake up, Uncle Neo!" As Nina shook him, Cortex was having a flashback.

* * *

-Flashback: Seventeen years ago-

_Neo Periwinkle Cortex was rushing in the halls of his castle. Nathan/Nitrous Brio had just told him that his older sister, Nacey Rose Cortex had just went into labor. Cortex had finally made it back to London, England thanks to his airship. Cortex then went to the hospital and rushed to her room. The lady in the room perked up. __She had the same yellow skin Cortex did but she had long brown hair and brown eyes._

_She was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, __purple jeans__, white shoes, pink hat on top of her head, and a pink scarf around her neck. Cortex took her hand into his and said, "I just heard." "She's here," Nacey stated, "My baby is here." Cortex smiled. __Ever since Isaac was killed about a month ago, Nacey hadn't been in the best mood in the world but she kept her emotions intact for the sake of her baby. Cortex stated, "I know. I'm just sorry that I didn't get here sooner. Nathan is still jealous of me." _

_"I still don't know why you're __working __with him," Nacey responded. __She paused and added, "Nicholas is more loyal to you than that jerk." "I know," Cortex replied, "But N. Brio was able to fix the Evolvo Ray." "Are you still pursuing Grandpa's dream," Nacey questioned. "He did make me promise to carry out his dream," Cortex pointed out. "You don't have to do it," Nacey replied, softly. __Suddenly, the nurse came in. She asked, "Is this a bad time?" _

_"No," Cortex answered, "My sister and I just having a bit of a discussion." "Oh, this is your brother," the nurse asked Nacey. Nacey nodded as she answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact." The nurse smiled and stated, "Well, he should give you your daughter and his niece." __Cortex looked at Nacey as she nodded. Cortex went over to the nurse and took the baby. She had light yellow skin and a small batch of brown hair. Cortex came over to his sister and handed her the baby. _

_Nacey took the baby gently into her arms and practically cooed over her child. "She's beautiful," Cortex stated. __Nacey corrected, "Don't you mean Nina Tabitha is beautiful?" Cortex smiled and replied, hugging his sister, "Yes, Nina Tabitha is very beautiful." Later on that evening, Nacey was resting in her hospital bed with Cortex and Nina, still in the room. Suddenly, an emerge of power appeared and took shape in the form of a monster._

_The monster loomed over Nina, who was asleep and unaware that she was in danger. Before the monster took take Nina or do anything to her, a shield of magical energy stopped him in his tracks. The monster spun around and saw that Nacey had created a shield to protect her baby. "Leave her alone," she hissed, still a bit weak. __Seeing that Nacey was still weak, the shield that surrounded Nina quickly disappeared. _

_The monster took Nina into its clutches and was about to leave until another shield stopped it. But this shield was much more powerful. The monster spun around and saw that Cortex was awake. "Let her go," Cortex demanded, "Take me instead!" __The monster perked up at this as he lunged at Cortex. Cortex quickly reacted and dodged as he quickly grabbed Nina. Cortex then pulled out his plasma ray gun and blasted the monster. _

_Nacey breathed a sigh of relief when the monster was gone as did Cortex. A few days later, the two siblings were at Nacey's London home. __Nacey said, "Neo, I know that it might be much, but I need you to take Nina to N. Sanity Isle." Cortex was surprised by this and stated, "But, Nance, if I do that, I might have to change her to evil." "I know," Nacey replied, "But just promise that you take care of her." With that, she gave Cortex her daughter._

-End of flashback-

* * *

"Uncle," Nina cried, "Wake up!" Cortex opened his eyes, slowly as he saw his niece over him and crying. Cortex wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Nina, it's okay. I'm alright." Nina's tears turned from sad to happy. "Uncle," she said, happily as she hugged him, tightly. Cortex returned it as he soothed the crying girl. One problem: solved.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	18. Chapter 18

After Nina had finally let go of her uncle, she realized that they were deep in molten lava. She surmised that it was from that big blast of magical aura that her uncle produced when they fell. Nina asked, seeing that they were still surrounded by her uncle's magic, "How are we going to get out of here?" "Not sure," Cortex answered. He then added, "But if I lower the shield, we'll be crushed by the molten lava." Nina questioned, worried, "How long can you hold it up?"

"As long as I have to," Cortex replied, "I'm not letting get hurt." "I know," Nina stated, "And I realize that now. I'm sorry that I hated you so long ago." Cortex perked up at this and looked at Nina. She looked like she had been through a lot lately so he stroked Nina's soft brown hair. He responded, "I understand. You didn't know the truth." Nina smiled softly at this as Cortex kept his niece close to him. Nina looked up at him and asked, "What do you think of Gus?"

Cortex smiled at this as the two started to talk to each other. Back outside; Aku-Aku, Crash, Gus, and N. Gin were trying to figure out how to save Cortex and Nina. Everyone was in the huddle, trying to figure out how to save them. Gus seemed the most worried, especially about Nina. _'Nina,'_ Gus thought, _'please be okay.'_Without warning, Gus went down memory lane.

* * *

-Flashback: A few months ago-

_Nina went into the organ room after her __classes __were over and saw that her principal, Madame Amberely is there. Amberely stated, coldly, "Well, look at who has returned to our school...Nina Cortex." Nina wrinkled her nose a bit and responded, "You look well." Madame Amberely scoffed at her, annoyed. __She yelled, "Flattery will get you nowhere with me, young lady. Detention for blowing off your classes. Now, get going!" _

_Nina rolled her eyes at her command and replied, "Oh, yes ma'am." Amberely grabbed her by the arm and forewarned, "One of these days, Nina Cortex, your uncle shall be blacklisted for being too soft." __Nina was about to protest but Madame Amberely then added, "And the fact that you are hiding that you're really good!" Nina managed to get out her principal's grip and said, standing firm, "That's not going to happen! You watch and see!" With that, Nina walked away from her principal, totally annoyed._

_Under her breath; she added, "At least, not while Uka-Uka is still breathing…." With that, she walks into the detention hall and saw that students were battling. As a part of detention, the students often battled each other to work on their combat skills. Nina then noticed that Gus was sitting out. Nina took a risk and approached him. __She asked, "Haven't been challenged yet?" Gus shook his head and answered, "Nah, not really." Nina turned and saw a red headed boy with brown eyes. _

_He was wearing the same school uniform as Nina and Gus but he was a bit taller than Gus. Nina commented, "Steve is really rocking hard." __Gus raised an eyebrow and asked, "You know him?" Nina nodded and answered, "Sure do, that's Steve and he has special fire moves." She called out to him, "Hey, Steve!" Steve turned to Nina and waved. He shouted, "Hey, Nina! Welcome back! I would talk but I'm in the middle of something." "I understand," Nina replied._

_As Steve goes back to his battle, Nina turned to Gus. Nina commented, "Yup, that's Steve for you…." Gus perked up and asked, "Wait, did he say your name is Nina?" Nina answered, "Yeah, that's right. I'm Nina Cortex." She added, smiling a bit, "You must be new here. Practically everyone in this school knows me." __Gus commented, "Well, I am new here. My name is Gus Galvon." Nina stated, "Nice to meet you." She then asked, "Hey, Gus do you mind if I challenge you to a battle?" _

_Gus answered, nodding, "Sure thing, Nina. But, be warned that I won't go easy on you." Nina stated, "That's fine and I won't get easy on you. You have the honor." __With that, the two started to duel. Gus turned into a monster ghost as Nina used her grapple hands. It was a great battle between them and they were pretty much even. But eventually, Gus won due to Nina fainting to a fever. Later that day, Nina woke up and saw that she was in the nurse's office, Gus watching over her._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"I've got it," N. Gin said, in a_'eureka'_ voice. Gus snapped out of his flashback. Crash asked, _"What do you have, N. Gin?"_ N. Gin answered, "I know how to save the master and Nina!" "Let's hear it," Aku-Aku stated. Gus added, "Yeah, we are all ears!"

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: __Please read and review! __And always think outside of the box!_


	19. Chapter 19

N. Gin got one of his prototype rockets to go into the molten lava. Crash got on the rocket as did Gus and Aku-Aku. They were ready to rescue Cortex and Nina from their prison. In the molten lava, the shield was still holding up, protecting Nina and Cortex. Nina asked, "Do you think that they know we're still alive?" "Probably not," Cortex answered, grimly. Nina grimaced as Cortex held her close. "I'm scared," Nina admitted. "I know," Cortex responded, "And I don't blame you." Nina looked up at her uncle.

Cortex saw this and asked, "What's the matter, Nina?" Nina answered, "If we get out of this, will you take me to where mom is?" Cortex smiled and stated, "It will be an honor. Nacey will be thrilled to see you and me." Nina smiled at him as they heard some rumbling. "What's that," she asked. "No idea," Cortex answered. Just then, the rumble was blasted away by some rocket flames. Cortex and Nina looked up and saw that Crash, Gus, and Aku-Aku riding N. Gin's prototype rocket.

"Crash," Cortex stated, a bit relieved. _"C'mon, Cortex,"_ Crash responded, _"Let's get you and Nina out of here."_ Cortex smiled as he took Crash's hand. Cortex got on as did Nina. Gus and Aku-Aku guided the prototype rocket out of the chambers as quickly as they could for the molten lava they had busted through was starting to crumble. Barely dodging a few rocks, they got the rocket outside and Cortex and Nina to safety.

A few days later; N. Gin, Tiny, Cortex, and Nina went to go live with Aku-Aku, Crash, Coco, and Crunch. Gus joined them as well, being loyal to Nina and trying not to show his crush on her. Nina then left with her uncle for a vacation. The two headed for London, England to meet up with Nacey Rose Cortex. Cortex was thrilled to see his older sister yet again and invited her to come back with them, which she did.

When Cortex returned, he created a brand new Bandicoot named Coral - who was going to be Crunch's little sister and Coco's cousin. Coral has light orange fur like Coco, long brown hair that is pulled back into a messy ponytail, green eyes, wearing a short sleeved rose shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. With the new team formed, they wait for Uka-Uka's next move...and rather or not if John and Pete would return.

* * *

_Amie/AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
